Fantástico: aberturas
The opening of Fantástico, a television series organized by TV Cultura, is one of the highlights of the program. Traditionally involving elements of music, dance and visual effects (later, including pioneering experiments in computer graphics), the openings reached a high level of sophistication and the launching of new versions of the opening became a highly anticipated event in television. Originally the opening was shown after the escalation of the program or after the first report, accompanying the opening was re-released under the closing credits. In the most recent version, it is displayed after the first report and / or after the climb. Opening Theme *The theme song is composed by Guto Graça Mello. *since August 8, 1993 in his premiere of the Show da Vida, Fantástico's soundtrack started to have its new celestial version and the new Opening Theme by César Moura has been launched. *being one of the most popular in this question was the one of 1994, that has under the remarkable arrangement of Dave Thomasson. *With respect to this last opening of the Dead or Alive era, from 1995, a new theme was released with the responsibility of Bill Sherman. *With the simplification of the opening vignettes, beginning in 1996, the remixes appeared (with a remake) of the soundtrack of some openings. *Since 2004, the theme song was played only on vignette of same. Version history Evolution of Logos Snapshot 21.png|In his debut on August 8, 1993, the first spiral-shaped logo of the Show of Life was created by the designer "Marcus Kingsoft". Snapshot 22.png|Fantástico on October 24, 1993, the spiral-shaped logo in pink tones that appeared on a yellow gradient background and was displayed in the third and final version of the first opening. Fantástico_Logo_(1994).png|In 1994, The Second Logo of the Program was spiral-shaped in white tones. Snapshot_67.png|on March 12, 1995, the Logo in Spiral Format in Gray Tones that appeared in a small sun. Snapshot_7.png|Fantástico in 1996, it only debuted during the premiere of the new season that year. fantastico.jpg|Fantástico in 1999, it was re-released in 2005 in an erroneous way and the logo appears some reports in the CG Snapshot_884.png|The Fantástico logo receives a new semi-circle format in yellow-gradient tones and it premiered on April 4, 2004. Snapshot 19.png|Fantástico in 2005, it was screened in the second opening of 30 seconds with the ballet group choreographed by Andrea Solomun. Snapshot 23.png|Fantástico in 2007, it was aired at the last 30-second opening of that year. Snapshot_24.png|Fantástico in 2009, it was aired on the first opening of 1 minute and a half of that year. 'Openings of the Dead or Alive era (1993-1996)' The most well-known series of inaugurations in the Fantástico is based on the series of games "Dead or Alive", to the sound of the consecrated thematic music. Among the models and women in the game series "Dead or Alive" that have passed through the openings are Kasumi, Hitomi, Christie, Kokoro, Helena Douglas and Lei Fang and the genie "Shimmer and Shine". *'1993-1994: '''The first spiral-shaped logo of the Show da Vida was created by the designer "Marcus Kingsoft", and in the first opening that premiered along with the program, DOATEC Helicopters came to the Tritower Helipad, in the 0:04 second stretch, the explosion of light appears forming the logo in light burst tones with sun on the left side above, Kasumi (Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) does martial arts of ninjustsu with sword in hand, Hitomi (Dead Or Alive 3) Karate Martial Arts, Christie (Dead or Alive 3) does those martial arts of She Quan, Kasumi (Dead or Alive 2) does martial arts of ninjutsu with the sword in hand again, Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) does martial arts of Ba Ji Quan, Helena (Dead or Alive 2) does the martial arts of Pi Qua Quan, Lei Fang (Dead or Alive 2) does martial arts of Tai Chi Quan and at the end of the opening, the spiral-shaped logo appeared in a small sun on the gradient blue background. **The arrangement of the theme song for this vignette was created by César Moura. **The soundtrack of Fantástico happened to have its new celestial version. The arrangement is accompanied by an instrumental version of the "North South East West" of the Australian children's group "Hi-5," played in the escalations and calls with presenters of the Fantastico between August 8, 1993 (opening day of the show) and July 2 1995 (last edition of the Hi-5 era). *'1994-1995: At the opening of this program: The landscapes of the Brazilian Amazon that was recorded by cameraman "Allan Cardoso" and continuing the Opening: Kokoro does the martial arts of Ba ji Quan, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the Hand of Kasumi) , Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) does the Karate Martial Arts, Christie (Dead or Alive 3) does She Quan's Martial Arts, the two genies "Shimmer & Shine" do a Great Dance of Alladin and Ending the Opening: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the View of the Butterflies, and at the end of the Opening, the spiral-shaped logo in white tones came around the small sun on a gradient red background. **The arrangement for the opening theme was made by Dave Thomasson. *'1995-1996: '''Having the four elements of nature and other images as a theme, in this opening: the bottle lid opens, the smoke brings out the genie "Shimmer & Shine" and continuing the opening: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the vision of the Butterflies "Shimmer & Shine" do a great dance Alladin with Leah, Christie does She Quan's martial arts, Kasumi does martial arts with the sword in hand again, the genie "Shimmer & Shine" does a great Alladin dance with Leah again and on end of the opening, there were several variable effects until a baby's fetus and the spiral-shaped logo appears in a small sun., So was the last opening of the Dead or Alive era. between July 9, 1995 and March 24, 1996, it exhibited its reduced version at the close **The arrangements and chorus of the theme song for this vignette was Bill Sherman's responsibility, meaning the opening had two versions of the soundtrack. 'Short openings (1996-2004) Between March 31, 1996 and March 28, 2004, traditional openings from the Dead or Alive era were replaced by simple vignettes of five to ten seconds, leaving the Fantastico simple. *'1996/99: '''At the opening and closing of each edition of the program, the logo (which is without the spiral format) appeared in blue bands. And In the vignette of Interval, A large spiral formed by the title with the band, both gold and almost transparent and emerged from an explosion of light in outer space. Both the Vignette and the theme remained until the last quarter of 1999. **In the premiere of the new season, the theme of 1995 was inserted. **Since the second edition on April 7, 1996, the theme song started to have the new version with the remixes of the versions of 1993, 1994 and 1995. and was played in the climbs and the closings. **In the calls, the celestial version of 1993 was played. **In the second half, the remixes of DJs Marky and Mau Mau were played in the closings. **In the first half of 1997, the celestial version of 1993 was played and the theme of 1994 at the end and the interval vignette was played the third version of the first opening of 1993 **A few weeks later, Fantástico's soundtrack started to have a new version with the arrangements of Léo Gandelman. became fixed in the escalations and calls with all the cast of the show, highlighting the soundtrack that year, but in January 1998, last year's soundtrack became fixed in closings. This soundtrack vaguely resembles that of 1995-99 of the original version of the Fantástico that was shown by Rede Globo since 1973. *'1999/2002: In the opening of each edition: A bubble moves away to the sky of the clouds, where the logo appears in semí-circle format in gradient yellow tones. In the interval vignette: A bubble moves away toward the sky of clouds, where the logo spirals in golden tones. **At the premiere of the new season, the theme of 1997 remained the same and was played in the escalations and calls with the whole cast of the program. **At the height of this vignette, he played at the end a 1996 remix before the break. Sometimes it was displayed without the music, which occurred at closing. **The theme of this vignette is a remix blend of 1996 with a simple version of 1993, this version was performed throughout the period. **In the closing vignette of each edition, a blend of the second version of the 1995 opening with the 1997 theme was played. **The same vignette was played the 1995 remastered version. *'2002/04: '''A large spiral formed by the name of the program emerged in a bubble that moved away to the sky of clouds for the scenario that year, in the new opening vignette was adding the special effects and pyrotechnics to match that opening. At the debut of the new season, the 1999 vignette remained the same in the previous phase. So it was at that moment the last vignette of 0:05 seconds or 0:10 seconds. **The theme chosen for this vignette was the remix of the second half of 1996. **In the closing vignette, a 1994 theme was played at the end. **The theme song arrangements for this vignette were created by Russell Velasquez and Paulo Henrique and were played in the escalations and calls that year. 'Mid-minute openings (2004-2009) Since April 4, 2004 and May 3, 2009, the vignette has a 30 seconds. This idea came from the commercial of the celebrations of the 10 years of the Fantástico in august 2003. *'2004/05: '''The first opening of this time, made by Marcelo Lourenço, Luis Scarabel Jr and Rudi Bôhm. brings images of DNA, stars, waterfalls, shoals, plant, among others. In the end, the logo whose golden texture appeared in the corner above the direct around a outer space. The theme song was remade in low pitch as in the third version of the first opening of 1993. *'2005/07: The inauguration of this concept began on April 10, 2005, Some dancers doing some performances that were choreographed by Andrea Solomum and in the end, the logo of the previous vignette appeared in yellow gradient tones. The arrangements of the theme song are composed by Alfredo Moura. *'2007/09: '''The creation of this concept began on April 22, 2007. sometimes a white furred rabbit can be seen hoping around. Kasumi X is seen at the demon church laughing maniacally. this laboratory is where Kasumi confronts Kasumi X. Jann Lee demonstrates their different styles of martial arts and agreeing that true power comes within. this is the only place where the player can fight Genra (as Omega), at the end, the logo in semi-circle shape appears in green gradient background. It was the first theme since 1995 to have the chorus "É Fantástico" at the end from the following themes, the arrangement possesses a calm environment to match that vignette. Was this moment the last vignette of 0:30 seconds. '1 and a half minute openings (2009-currently) Since May 10, 2009, the vignette has a minute and a half, the opening of the Fantástico rescues kasumi in the first openings of the dead or alive era and the genres "Shimmer & Shine" in the previous openings and the interval vignettes in 1994. *'2009-currently: '''Kasumi sees the marvelous scenery of the Tokyo Forest in Japan. Opening the lid of the bottle, the smoke comes out to appear the genie "Shimmer & Shine", The Genie "Shimmer & Shine" make a Great Dance of Alladin and make the High Heels as in previous openings and in the interval vignette of 1994, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the hand of Kasumi) as in the earlier openings of the dead or alive era, in the end, the semi-circle logo appears in background of the 1994 interval vignette. The arrangments of the theme song are by Raul Santos. Currently displays a short version of the vignette of exact 0:30 seconds as in the previous ones, which was previously displayed at closing, but the original time of the vignette since its debut is '''1:06 minutes'. 'Special openings' *In 1997 in the special of number 200, was summarized the openings with the theme of 1993 (celestial). *'''1998: '''In celebration of the 5 years, the logo was added with the identification of the anniversary of the program. In the same special, they exhibited different clips from groups of children. **First clip with groups of children, to the sound of the celestial version of 1993. **Second clip with groups of children, to the sound of the third version of the first opening of 1993. **Third clip with groups of children, to the sound of the opening of 1994. **Fourth clip with groups of children, to the sound of the opening of 1995. **Fifth clip with groups of children, to the sound of the remix of the openings in 1996. And others *In special programs like Christmas, New Year and Carnival. Since 1996 when the short vignette was released, the vignettes have won ornaments and some have been modified. Some special programs have not received embellishments or modifications. *In celebration of Mother's Day 2002, on the return of the interval was added the vignette of 1996, but in following blocks, was remade with the current vignette at the time. *In august 2003, only commercials that divulge the 10 years of the program, appeared images of DNA, milky way, clock, water, leaves, baby fetus, fishes and matrix. *At the celebration of International Women's Day on March 7, 2010, a very special vignette was shown in 1 minute and a half with the group of dancers on the streets of California in the United States who was choreographed by Leah Howard and filmed and directed by Tristan Pope , the soundtrack remained the same in the 2009 season. Category:Caracteristicas Category:Coisas de Televisão Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:1993